Boris x Alice part 2! THIS IS VERY LEMON-ISH!
by CaspiOfMagicClan
Summary: Okay, this is where Alice loves Boris and Boris does some very spicy things, so if you don't like lemon, don't read. Alright, so that's it! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Rated M for language and inappropriate content.


Boris x Alice! HUMANIZED! CHAP 2!

 **Hi guys! I know I put my last fanfic out there… and it wasn't really, y'know…. "Worth searching for" Sorry about it… I know all that I write is trash… Good news is, that my neighbor who lived next-door, is at Hot Springs… 11 hours from here… I try to update as much as I can. My neighbor, she likes to put stuff on my laptop, and on my fanfics… Like, who the Hell does that shit? Well, I can't really blame her cuz' she's like, nine years old. AND I'M FUCKING 17! Anyways, I'm going to write the next chap! Sorry! I can't help myself! Anyways, on with the chap!**

Alice's POV

He's holding my hand! This is like 100 good things mashed together! It's a dream come true! I mean, Boris has always told me, "If you find someone you see attracting, or sexy, turn away from them. If they don't give a shit about you, then they aren't right for you. Find who respects you, and where you respect them, that means they're right for you." I totally agree with that statement. Boris, at first, was seen to me as a clumsy idiot, apparently, he's not… I honestly don't go for men with muscles, they just admire themselves. I guess my soul mate is a wolf…

Boris's POV

Alice seems like she wants to Tango, is she okay? She's blushing like hell, and kind of twitching. Isn't she supposed to be sad about Annabeth? Huh? Can she answer that?

"Hey Alice."

"Yes, Boris?" She replied with a cheeky tone.

"I um, sort of… I love you…" I let out.

She seems like she will bounce off the walls…

Normal POV

Alice, took him by the suspenders, and pressed her forehead against his forehead.

"I do, too, Boris. I love you, too."

Boris was expecting Alice to let go of his suspenders, but no, she didn't…

 **(HERE COMES THE LEMON! IT'S REAL DIRTY, MKAY? I LITTERALLY HAD TO STRANGLE MYSELF TO WRITE THIS! I'M SO SORRY ALICE AND BORIS! THIS WAS A REQUEST!)**

Boris had never had sex before. And this was his first time. He didn't want to look like an idiot because he didn't really know the sequence. Before he could react to anything, he felt something soft against his neck, trailing down, and down…

It started to nibble once and a while, but he was, meanwhile, loosening up. He never knew he had a penis, but now he knew. It started off feeling like a brick in his suspenders. Between his legs, like that. He was getting an erection, and he liked it. Alice was horny! Boris was thanking the studio that everyone was out of the room. If anyone else was here, he would be dead, him and Alice, for sure. But at the same time, he was curious and wanted to know what came next.

"Alice?" He panted.

"Y-yeah?" She said.

"Heh, don't get mad at me! But what comes next?"

She did something that surprised him and made him gag. She did it. Pulled down her dress and pulled everything off her.

Boris's POV

THIS. FEELS. AND. LOOKS. GOOD!

It truly feels good. Why didn't I do this earlier? I watched as she pulled her dress off, her gloves, her sleeves, everything. I mean, at first, I thought she was a normal woman cartoon. Underneath, she's sexy!

Alice's POV

I want him to fuck me. Now. And no, this is not my horny nature at night. That's why I picked up his cock, and thrusted it between my legs, which kind of made him yelp. I pushed it in and out, until it felt so good, I had to have him do it.

"Boris, y-you take it f-from here." I moaned.

He looked at me like I was a Martian, and slowly leaned back, and then forward, resulting to him pushing it in and out. I could tell he was liking it too, so he did it a little faster. I needed him to go faster.

"Faster!" I ordered.

He obliged, thrusting faster and harder. He moaned, and I panted. Finally, he put his seed inside. And I did, too. We fell backwards, panting, a sweaty mess.

"Hey, Boris, our show is about to start!" We both could hear as Bendy approached.

Good thing Bendy was still all the way down the hallway, he wasn't here yet. Alice wouldn't have time to put her dress on, so she hid behind the corner, while I pretended to shower.

"La, la, la, la!" I sang as Bendy trailed right in.

"Um, Boris, we don't have showers. If you're going to shower go under the leaking pipe." Bendy spat.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was using my French accent.

"Oui oui! Ahhhhhh, Bendy!" I impersonated.

Bendy's POV

What the hell? Boris is now showering, and now using Alice's dress as a towel? AND USING A FRENCH ACCENT? That's when I heard giggling, behind the corner. Oh God, this better not be what I think it is…

 **CLIFFHANGA! Well, who do you think is Bendy is gonna find?**


End file.
